1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to inertial measurement, and, more particularly, to an inertial measurement system and method in which the fixed bias offset of rate sensors or gyroscopes is cancelled.
2. Related Art
Angular rate sensors or gyroscopes, commonly known as gyros, are susceptible to fixed offsets or biases which are a significant source of error in inertial measurements. The magnitude of these fixed offset errors depends upon the type of sensor or gyroscope used. In applications with stringent limits on offset errors, more expensive sensors with very low residual offset errors must generally be used, and those sensors are often relatively large and heavy.
Heretofore, offset errors have been eliminated by the application of a constant rotation. For example, horizontal inertial instruments such as gyroscopes and accelerometers have been rotated continuously in carousel fashion about a vertical axis. However, it is not always feasible or even desirable to apply a constant rotation.
With ring laser gyros, errors caused by a well known frequency lock-in effect are minimized by dithering the sensors about the input axis. However, rotating a sensor about its input axis is undesirable because it provides an angular rate input other than the one to be detected.
In inertial systems of the prior art it is also necessary to rely on complex models to predict variation in offsets over time and due to factors such as temperature. These models can be quite useful in some applications, but it is often necessary to cancel offsets to a higher level of precision than the models can provide.